Use techniques which will include cell electrophoresis including development of more rapid and bulk techniques, specimen dispersal techniques primarily of an enzymatic nature including enzyme fractions and their efects when using impure commercial enzyme preparations, heavy meromyosin labeling of filaments in normal human vaginal-cervical material after repeating the preliminary experiments on a 3T3-Sv403T3 system, investigation of cell membrane antigenic markers related to HSV II.